Generally, a popcorn maker includes a chamber for holding popcorn, a heater including a heating coil, and a fan. The chamber is typically included in a cabinet. The cabinet is typically configured using thermoplastic parts. The kernels of corn are placed inside the chamber where the kernels are heated by hot air produced by the heater and the fan. Typically, the heater in the popcorn maker consumes a large amount of power. For example, the heater of a typical 110 volts, 10.9 amperes popcorn maker requires an input power of about 1200 watts. The high power consumption by the heater can significantly increase the internal temperature of the cabinet. For example, if a typical popcorn maker is used for about two hours, then the internal temperature of the cabinet can rise above 100° C. Constant high power consumption over a long period of time can reduce the useable life of heating coils.
Additionally, high heat can also deform thermoplastic parts of the cabinet, which can cause permanent damage to the popcorn maker.